<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 Facts About... by IKillShipsNotPeople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298726">4 Facts About...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKillShipsNotPeople/pseuds/IKillShipsNotPeople'>IKillShipsNotPeople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconnected Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 Facts About..., 4 Things, Bucky Barnes &amp; Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I just haven't figured them out yet..., Multi, Nerd Phil Coulson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson &amp; The Bus, Phil Coulson has a strange attachment to inanimate objects. You can count that as number 6, Strike Team Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKillShipsNotPeople/pseuds/IKillShipsNotPeople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Skye learned quickly that the life of a field agent meant constant hydration, but instead of drinking water, she ate ice.</p><p>So basically if you request characters from any of the above movies/shows, I will give you four facts about them, with possibly a short story or a fic. This is reader interactive, but I'm impatient so if nobody requests anything I will just post my own ones...</p><p>I'm watching the movies at a slow pace, but the fandoms list will eventually be updated...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconnected Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Skye | Daisy Johnson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, please request characters for this fic. It won't happen without you. (It might, but it's less likely...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Skye learned quickly that the life of a field agent meant constant hydration, but instead of drinking water, she ate ice. She didn't know why, it was just... a thing. The Bus had a constant supply, and when she went on the run as Quake, she always needed some for injuries anyway. It was practical. (Plus she likes the crunching sound).</p><p>2. She will admit, to herself, that Simmons is very attractive, but she would hate seeing her and Fitz apart, so she never tells anyone. Plus, she really is happy being friends. She just gets so lonely.</p><p>3. She still remembers that time when she slipped up and called a foster parent "Mom". She also remembers doing her best not to call May "Mom". It works, but sometimes May looks at her like she already knows.</p><p>4. She knows what Cal changed his name to, when he went on the run. But she chooses Johnson anyway, because even though she's a realist, she wants that symbol of what she might have been. Plus Daisy Zabo doesn't have the same ring to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phil Coulson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. He had a dog named Rogers when he was a kid. He loved that dog so much. Meeting Steve Rogers seemed like a dream come true, or at least a distraction from everything else that was going on.</p><p>2. He misses the "Good Old Days" of Strike Team Delta. Would he go back? Probably not, but he's such a sentimentalist.</p><p>3. He has a habit of picking up impossible people. Akela Amador, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and then the Other Avengers. He should have known that his new team wouldn't be a simple field team.</p><p>4. In High School he was rather quiet. He didn't talk much except in his comic book club, where he was a wealth of knowledge. His mom enrolled him in self-defense lessons after the first time he came home with a bruised eye. He never told her the story, but the teachers said that one kid was being picked on, and he stepped in because he thought it was what Steve Rogers would do.</p><p>5 (Bonus). Lola was his pride and joy, and one of the only things he has from before he joined SHIELD. He only lets one person work on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phil Coulson. What a dude. I'm so glad he exists. What a great status for nerds to live up to...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. He always protected the people he loved.</p><p>2. He never wanted Cap's Shield, not unless he could have Steve with it. He agreed with Cap's decision to give it to Sam.</p><p>3. He had long, dark chats with Barton, about everything they had in common. Sniping, brainwashing, being stuck in the system. And they both enlisted.</p><p>4. So many people thought that Steve was the one who hated bullies. But Bucky was just more careful about his revenge. He got on way to well with Natasha Romanoff. It scared everyone else.</p><p>And a 5th.</p><p>5. Sometimes, when he fell asleep, he dreamed of a world where he didn't fall. He always hated waking up on those days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if there's much to say, here, but I hope you liked the info on Bucky! Tell me what characters you want next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>